


Coffee Shop Love

by Inkzy



Series: Fluffy Shorts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changed!Draco, Coffee Shops, Hiding!Draco, Hiding!Harry, M/M, Muggle Life, Musical!Draco, Server!Draco, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/pseuds/Inkzy
Summary: Fluffy Short p3:An encounter between a hiding!Draco and hiding!Harry at the coffee shop Draco works at.*ONESHOT*Check out my other works at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/works





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!  
> I hope you like this one.  
> If you have any questions/queries, then drop them down below and I'll get back to you promptly.  
> Any criticism is accepted :)
> 
> You can also check out my other works at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/works
> 
> Leave kudos and comments as usual ~Inkzy <3

Draco sighed. It was going to be a long day.

He had only had his job at Espresso Cafe for about three or four months and it was already beginning to take a toll on his health. It wasn’t that the job was particularly demanding, but with Draco’s persistent, gruesome nightmares and the early hours required, it wasn’t quite easy.

 

Large pale eyes fought to stay open, bags hanging from them. Draco could do with a coffee himself.

 

While he didn’t like being up so early in the morning, the shop was a beautiful place to be with warm golden sunlight coming from the windows and the smell of flapjacks and sugar in the air. By the time it reached midday, the sky would be grey again, and it would probably rain.

Welcome to Britain.

 

Not many people came to the shop during the morning surprisingly, it only started to fill at around eleven, and it was only the few functioning people of society who were up at half past seven on a Saturday morning.

 

An old man came in and ordered a tea. But that was it.

 

Good times.

 

The only part about Draco’s job that he liked was listening to people’s drama and conversations without them suspecting. It was pretty interesting and kept him entertained throughout the day, especially when there wasn’t much to be doing. His boss was usually never around and mucked off quite a bit. Well, he wasn’t the real boss, his dad was, but the dad was sick, and the fate of Espresso Cafe was nearly always left to Draco’s or one of the other few poor employee’s hand.

 

All of the snacks they sold had been made up, and put on the counter stall to be looked at, the coffee and tea machines were up and running and the shop was clean, so there was nothing to do really.

He hopped up to sit on the counter and pulled out his muggle MP3 and headphones. Draco was not used to the technology yet, but after a few years of living amongst muggles with his best friend Blaise, he basically had the hang of most of it.

 

He liked listening to classical pieces mostly, Handel, Brahms and Chopin were his favourite. Blaise hated classical music and would blast his indie music through their apartment daily, irritating Draco to no end. Deciding that that day was a Chopin day, he selected Nocturne op.9 No.2, pressed play and relaxed in the wonderful morning weather, letting all the minutes pass by. He was starting to get to that point in his life where everything was turning out okay, and he only needed to wait before everything was okay again.

His new life wasn’t as bad as he thought, and though he was technically isolated, he enjoyed his small lonely town, and his small lonely job with his small lonely apartment. It was peaceful. It was perfect.

 

He swayed his head gently to the soft lull of the music when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a man there. More importantly, a customer.

In record time, he pulled his headphones out, blushing profusely as he did so.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Draco rushed, “Usually nobody comes in at this time so I thought it’d be okay if I just- Oh never mind. What can I get you, sir?” he asked, smiling in embarassment. The man had dark, jetty hair, which looked brown from the sun and a fascinating and somewhat familiar face. Did he know this man?

 

The stranger chuckled, sending a chill down Draco’s spine, he had a nice chocolatey laugh.

 

“It’s quite alright, I’ve been stood here for quite a while but you looked like you were enjoying yourself and I didn’t want to disturb you. I’ll just have a small double caramel cinnamon swirl, please.”

The man seemed confident, a spark in his bright eye.

 

“Righty-o, that’ll be £1.37 please.”

Draco held out his hand, accepting the change he was given.

 

He turned around to the machine to press the order in and the man spoke again.

 

“What were you listening to?” he asked curiously.

 

“Uhh - nothing-” Draco replied quickly but when he turned around again, the man was peeking at the screen on his MP3.

 

“Chopin, huh?” the man looked at him in interest, “you don’t look like the type to be into classical.”

 

“I’m not!” Draco spluttered, “Well...I am, but well.” he sighed, “my friends make fun of me for it, but I just really love it. The way the sounds create pictures in your head, the emotions it can create, how overwhelming and powerful it can be, it’s magical, and nothing can replace it.” he explained passionately, finishing off the man’s order. When he put it on the counter in front of him, he realised the stranger was smiling at him. It was in a way he couldn’t really describe, as nobody had ever looked at him that way before.

 

“This seems really bold, and probably stupid, but can I get your number?”

 

Draco looked at him considerately for a moment before smiling in return.

 

“Uh, yeah sure.”

His heart was pounding, and breath was unsteady.

 

He didn’t really know what he was doing. For the past few years, he hadn’t dated anyone, being untrusting of muggles. Draco had never entertained the thought of being attracted to muggle women, never mind men, especially random strangers like this one, but before he realised what he was doing, he had grabbed the pen from his apron and was scripting out his cell number onto a napkin.

 

“What is your name?” he asked.

 

“M-my name is Dray.” Draco replied shakily, silently berating himself for not having self-control.

 

“Well, Dray, I’ll call you sometime.” he said cheerily, walking back out of the coffee shop with his coffee and napkin.

 

After his heart had stopped jumping up and down in his chest, he jumped back up on the counter and plugged his music back in, swaying to the soft gentle lull of the piano. It wouldn’t be long before he was at that point in his life where everything was okay again.

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!  
> I hope you like this one.  
> If you have any questions/queries, then drop them down below and I'll get back to you promptly.  
> Any criticism is accepted :)
> 
> You can also check out my other works at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/works
> 
> Leave kudos and comments as usual~Inkzy <3


End file.
